Of Claws and Teeth
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: A sad attempt at humor. Cyclops/X-23, amongst others.


_Of Claws and Teeth _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Scott/Laura (X-23), Hank/Bobby, Emma/Jean, and hinted Tabitha/Amara.

I'm back with number thirteen in my little series set in the Witchblood universe. By the way, Laura Kinney was the name of X-23 in the comics. Emma Frost is a telepath that was the White Queen of the Hellfire Club and is a current member of the X-Men in the comics.

Also, this is somewhat AU, where, the first time X-23 came around, she ended up staying with the X-Men and lives at the Institute. And this is a very dorky Scott, like season 1. I can seriously imagine his inner monologue to be something like this.

It was insane, what he was doing, completely, utterly insane. He clutched a poem to his chest as he walked towards the New Mutants table at Bayville High. He was insane, he realized that now, he was totally, completely bonkers for what he was about to do.

Scott Summers observed the residents of the table. Jamie and Rahne were holding each other's hands, Jamie making small circles on her knuckles with his thumb. If Scott wasn't so nervous, he would have lectured them for their blatant PDA. Ray was currently charging his laptop with his powers, something Scott would normally yell at him for, too, if he weren't currently panicking. Amara was not present, for once, probably doing something with Tabitha, aka the Bad Influence. Also, Bobby was not there, either, he apparently was sick. Yeah right, even Scott could see that he just wanted to spend more time with Dr. McCoy, who even the blind lady down the road knew Bobby had an immense crush on. Jubilee was still standing in the lunch line, since she had probably spent too long fixing her make up in the bathroom to grab a quick spot in the line. Roberto was currently finishing his Algebra II homework and Sam was reading _Pride and Prejudice_, probably for an English assignment. At least, that was what Scott hoped the reason was. Then, like an angel come down for the heavens, _she_ appeared.

She was wearing a beautiful red top, tight, _tight_ black pants, and a pair of black Converse. She was perfect in Scott's eyes. She stared at him, seemingly assessing him for his worth, which Scott knew in his heart of hearts he was not worthy of her value system. She then raised one of her most perfect eyebrows at him. He believed himself below her, so he simply thrust out his poem to her and ran away, blushing a rather lovely shade of crimson.

Back at the X-Table, Kurt was having a staring contest with Evan, therefore unaware of Scott barreling towards him like a chicken with his head cut off until it was too late and Scotty boy ran smack into him. This made Kurt lose the staring contest, which made Evan gloat, only stopped short when Kurt jumped him and began his fierce vengeance. This was ignored by the others at the X-Table, which was Rogue, who was reading a gothic romance novel by the famous novelist John M. Allerdyce, and Emma and Jean were telepathically flirting. However, Scott's arrival did catch the attention of Jean, who immediately broke off the mental link with Emma to check on him, leaving behind a rather cheesed off Emma.

Meanwhile, Laura Kinney, better known to non-mutants and enemies alike as X-23, unfolded the note Scott handed her before he ran out like the devil was at his heels. Her green eyes scanned the note, which turned out to be some sort of poem, and said eyes widened, narrowed, and then blinked confusedly in immediate succession. She then got out of her seat and marched over to the X-Table, where Scott was currently pulling his hair out, literally. She walked up to his banging-his-head-on-the-table form and tapped him on the shoulder.

Scott looked up from his special brand of therapy and saw the girl of his dreams standing before him. She gave him a once over and then, pulling him to his feet, kissed him none too gently. As he slumped back down, dazed, she said, "Ya know that you can just ask me out in a normal way, Scott, right!" The boy nodded and she gave a ghost of a smile. It was a start.

Before you review, you should know that this none too good piece of work was my sad attempt at a bit of humor. I suck. Anyways, read and review, I guess.


End file.
